


La fuga della principessa lunare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Endymion si fosse dichiarato durante la festa di Tanabata?Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HIh9S_1TMk.★Fandom: Sailor Moon★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 603★ Prompt: 29. A è un/una principe/principessa che fugge da palazzo per visitare il festival di Tanabata, dove incontra B.★ Bonus: 29. Vento tra le fronde; 33. Bacio rubato.





	La fuga della principessa lunare

La fuga della principessa lunare

Serenity batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le sue lunghe ciglia. Con una mano teneva l’orlo della gonna candida del proprio vestito, i merletti le scivolavano sulle gambe affusolate.

Si volse e guardò il palazzo in lontananza, illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni, si volse e si mise a correre. I lunghi codini biondi le ondeggiavano intorno, attraverso un ponticello di marmo candido. Balzò e attraversò il portale che conduceva alla Terra, atterrò in un prato erboso. Si guardò intorno e alzò il capo, sorrise riconoscendo la luna illuminare il cielo blu-notte. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi iniziarono ad emanare una luminescenza argentea e avanzò, inspirò sentendo l’odore silvestre della foresta.

Ascoltò il rumore del vento e rabbrividì di piacere.

< Tutto qui è così vivo. Il vento tra le fronde sembra sussurrarmi parole d’amore > pensò. Passò di fianco a un cespuglio e lo accarezzò, arrossandosi i polpastrelli.

Endymion la vide da dietro e la riconobbe.

“Principessa” la chiamò.

Serenity sorrise e si voltò, lasciando andare il proprio vestito, che le aderì al corpo sottile.

Endymion avanzò verso di lei, il mantello nero gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle e teneva la mano sull’elsa della spada.

“Principessa? Cosa fate qui in strada, di notte, da sola? Vi siete forse persa?” domandò.

Serenity alzò il viso niveo, la sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi blu scuro del terrestre.

“In realtà sono fuggita. Volevo venire da voi, sulla Terra” ammise.

Endymion la raggiunse e le si mise dinnanzi, chinò il capo.

“Perché mai?” domandò.

Le gote pallide di Serenity divennero rosee.

“Volevo assistere alla festa che gli umani hanno creato ispirandosi al mio mondo lunare. Volevo assistere al festival di _Tanabata_ ” disse, mentre le sue dita sottili sfioravano la mano di lui.

Endymion avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare e prese delicatamente la mano di lei nella propria.

“Prenderete freddo. Il mio mondo è molto diverso da quello lunare” mormorò. Si sfilò il mantello e l’avvolse.

“Dove si svolge la festa? Forse al vostro palazzo?” domandò lei, tenendo chiuso il mantello con una mano. Con l’altra prese nuovamente quella del giovane e intrecciò le loro dita.

“Principessa, siete fuggita da palazzo, perciò?” chiese.

Serenity volse lo sguardo.

“Vostra madre sarà preoccupata. Ha anche ragione, la festa si svolgerà tra la gente comune. Io amo il mio popolo, ma so che non tutti tra loro sono affidabili. A vedervi così, ben vestita, senza scorta, potrebbero aggredirvi” disse Endymion.

Le iridi di Serenity divennero liquide.

“Io da lassù vi vedo sorridere, incontrarvi, amarvi. Voglio provare cosa significa vedere un fuoco d’artificio, arrivare in ritardo, ma soprattutto innamorarsi” ammise la giovane.

Endymion chinò il capo.

“Io so cosa vuol dire amare, perché ho donato il mio cuore alla più celestiale delle creature” ammise.

Serenity gli lasciò andare la mano e incassò il capo tra le spalle, nascondendo in parte il viso sotto il mantello.

“Chi à la fortunata?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

“Perdonatemi per questo vergognoso furto” mormorò Endymion. Le prese le gote tra le mani e le sollevò il viso, baciandola.

Serenity chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò il bacio, sporgendosi in avanti, sollevando un piede.

Endimion si allontanò da lei e le nascose il capo con la parte superiore del mantello, creandole un cappuccio.

“Potrete mai farmi grazia per avervi rubato un bacio?” chiese.

Serenity le sorrise.

“I miei baci vi appartengono, perché io vi amo” ammise.

Endymion arrossì a sua volta.

“Sarò io la vostra scorta a questa festa, ve la farò visitare, ma vi ricondurrò presto al vostro regno” promise.

“Non avrei potuto desiderare di più” sussurrò la principessa della luna.

 


End file.
